User talk:Bond em7/Archive27
Category:UserTalk Archive Ze children of ze night It's Mira Jones, but it looks as if she's meant to be a half-vamp (not really clear from the gif chosen, or the addition of the Vamp category tag). Alex Jiskran 15:54, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Two Things Returned One, I was upset about the Broncos, but oh well, it happens. And I promptly changed my avatar. :p Two, she's there. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 00:26, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Are you, by any chance, available? Alex Jiskran 01:39, February 8, 2014 (UTC) A matter of overpowering As I don't want to even appear to be abusing the position of Bcrat, can you have a glance when you get a moment at the Hong Kong Restaurant RP with Caly and Steve, and make sure that the clip seems like a reasonable use of the Ministry teaching tools background? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 09:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Teacher I found a teacher forum if you want to take a look: Forum:Jade Nunez 08:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) If you're around This is something you should know about - http://jayjaysblogcafe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2128 Alex Jiskran 15:34, February 10, 2014 (UTC) My status Having become mired in this unending debate over LGBT chars and whether they should be limited, I'm feeling exhausted, and giving serious thought to stepping down as a Bcrat if you have another candidate. Alex Jiskran 07:27, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Petty, perhaps Quite honestly, Bond, the thing I'm struggling most with at the moment, the core of my indecision, is the comparison with Putin in the comments on Jay's blog. It offends me in a way I really cannot put fully into words - which I'm sure you'll understand is not a commonplace experience for me. This kind of casual (because I don't believe it was meant to hurt the way it has) yet highly personal comment in what was meant to be, I thought, a discussion of views about the wiki makes me question what I'm doing here, if I'm so out of step. As you may imagine, I'm finding it difficult to focus on other things, so I'm sure I'll have formulated an opinion in the next few hours. I know it would be a great shame if Jay left, because she didn't actually make that comment, and I admire her conviction whilst disagreeing with her conclusions. This is a thorny issue, no doubt, but I still feel there is a 'liveable' solution out there as far as the whole wiki is concerned. Alex Jiskran 13:31, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Help me Bond, I don't know what to do! Jisk can't leave, but he seems so intent on it and won't understand that this mess was never meant to go this far--and I never thought it would. I don't know how to fix it and no one is will ing to help... Re: Help Don't punish Kibsey!! She didn't know it was Jisk, and I'm sure she didn't mean that as harshly as it came out. And that's a fine compromise,' as long as Jisk stays.' 14:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Punishment I really didn't want it to hurt anyone, and I can't think of anything to say that can describe how sorry I am right now, so I'm just going to say this: I didn't think, and I really regret the consequences. 18:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) The guidelines All in all, that looks really good, Bond. You of all people, I hope, know that what I feel personally and what I think is best for the wiki don't always coincide, and if this can remove the impasse, and not cause distress to the LGBT supporters and users in the process, then it seems to me like an excellent compromise. As for the rest - still processing. I have got to the stage of being able to separate what was meant from what was written, and I know I probably over-reacted too. It stung, severely, to be spoken of personally in that way for opinions which pertained only to my perception of the good of the wiki, and I'm afraid I tired of the seeming circles of the debate. For now, I hope to get my thoughts in order, and look to have something sensible and clear to say soon. Alex Jiskran 21:00, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Blog update Bond, I just amended the blog because someone, seemingly connected with events here, has been sending nasty messages on ask.fm to Kibeth and Madeye. If it is linked to my situation, I'm hoping this may put an end to it. I don't think any steps (for now) should be taken or attempted here, but if it continues my opinion is likely to change. Alex Jiskran 22:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thinking it over I've obviously been looking again at what happened, Bond, and I've come to the conclusion that, like everyone else, I'm guilty of over-reacting. I was, as were others, hurt and responding without considering the consequences. Nobody set out to hurt anyone, I believe, and it would be best for the wiki if we can all move past this. So, although I'm liable to be skittish, at least in the near future, about engaging on practically any point of policy, I see no reason to walk away. No one seems to feel the wiki would benefit from my absence, and I would miss the place and people terribly. So, as far as it's possible, I'd like to try and go on as if we skipped over the weekend and its turmoil. Alex Jiskran 13:38, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Activity Sorry that I haven't been around as much lately. Lots of things going on between piles of school work,symphony practices, and carious other things. I thought I was going to be back to normal by this week, but apparently not. But soon, things should be back to how they were. Just letting you know. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:38, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :I was gonna owl you about activity and I noticed that the last owl on your page is about activity, so yay for me, no need for a header or anything, just an indent. :) So, I'm sorry about how inactive-ish I've been but things have REALLY been hectic for me and I'm sorry about that. (I just realized I said that twice, oh well. :P) Oh! And all the untouched Adult Sorting forums are characters planning on being teachers. LittleRedCrazyHood 09:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Shake It Off I meant it to be a seperate page. Well, in my logic, if the KISSED page is an "album" and is a what you call a "mainspace page", then the Shake It Off album, can be too. Albie moved on In case you missed it, it's at Dervish_and_Banges#Albie. Alex Jiskran 15:02, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Lithuanian Representative I saw that there are no Lithuanian Representatives in the International Confederation of Wizards and I was wondering if my character Kamile Lombric-Argenta would be eligible? 22:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Ferlen/Elizabeth RP I'd love to RP them if you have the chance :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *His Apartment? --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 21:22, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Custom Item Hey, Bondy, long time no speak... Anyways, I'm here to ask you can April have a Legendarium? A legendarium is basically a literary collection of legends. I wanted April to have her family's Marie Legendarium, dating from the 14th century. 22:33, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Lucas' Start to His Endgame Hey Bond! I know what you are thinking. Oh no! Lucas is going to kill more people! Has Jack lost his mind? Well, I haven't lost my mind yet :) and I would like to propose my plan to you: : Right now Harry Rawkes is currently kidnapped in Lucas' apartment and Lucas is forcing him to make four explosives for him. The only reason Harry Rawkes is doing this because Harry thinks Lucas has his girlfriend, Padme Parker kidnapped by another one of his men. But in reality she is safe, but Harry never asked for evidence. Anyways, Lucas said that if Harry runs away or back talks to him or tells the Ministry then Padme wil be killed and Harry then agreed to it. Now you are probably saying to yourself: Explosives? Won't that kill a lot of people? Well, no actually because these are from blueprints Lucas made himself so they be able to explode over a patch of land so to be effected by the blast they would have to be standing pretty near the object. Also, it only injures the person it does not kill them, so that is good news I guess. lol :) Now you are probably wondering who is going to be attacked and where well I have made a list of where I have planned to attack the people that have given me permission to use the explsives on their characters (please note that these can change with your say so): : Harry Rawkes- Ministry office- I was planing on using one of Lucas' allies to get the explosive into his office, just so you don't think that it won't be able to work since Harry works at the Ministry. : Padme Parker- Knockturn Alley- Since Lucas is the Kingpin of this land it would be easy to set up an explsive here and set it off an explosive. : Adria Rawkes- Raimi's- She will be visiting there and since Harry's old shop was there I figured that he would want to blow up the old memories through Lucas. : Sanar Willow- Raimi's- she will be there with Shane Raimi and she will be injured by an explosion but will die of too much blood loss and die at St. Mungo's : There may be more people, but they have not been on chat for me to talk to them. Harry Rawkes, Padme Parker and Adria Rawkes will only be injured in the explosion from there Lucas and his men will take the bodies to a location I have not decided yet and hoped you could help with and hang them there for the Ministry to see and this would be like a declaration of war against the Ministry of Magic by Lucas. Finally, we need to discuss a date. Maybe, working around the Triwizard Tournament since if this happend during then it could effect if they wanted to do the Tournament. Alright, owl me back your questions, concerns and comments when you get a chance Thanks JacktheCat (talk) 13:36, February 17, 2014 (UTC) : P.S. Lucas will be using Poyjuice Potion like he is going to use at the Yule Ball to place the explosives in Hogsmeade : P.S.S. Jisk asked me about how the explosives were going to be made and I jst wanted to clear up that Harry Rawkes, Head of the Technlogical Advancement is being forced to make them and Padme will be rescuing him after the explosives are finished. I'm sorry to have to do this Bond, I need to recommend that Lilly's Marcus Clarence is replaced (ASAP) as Head of Slytherin. The char page is blank, she hasn't posted on lessons in over three weeks, and I sent a reminder more than a week ago to no effect. We need an active, interactive character in this role. Someone else should be promoted. Alex Jiskran 04:39, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Legendarium I want to use it for RP and I kinda wanted April to have something ancient. And I saw the concept of a Legendarium kinda fun! 14:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) : Also... maybe, I was thinking, when April gets older she and could use the Legendarium's power to bring legendary creatures to life and can make legends come true, for a short while (1hour max). : 22:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Also can we say it's the world's only Legendarium? ::: 22:22, February 19, 2014 (UTC) New Slytherin head of house? Kristopher Blake? He isn't much of a dark wizard, and he has no job right now. Lissy (Owl Me!) 18:03, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Awkward Request So my Sandbox is protected for admin only.... could you possibly undo that so I can use it XD --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 18:34, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Boom boom... I'm perfectly fine with the explosion thing happening, and it can happen anytime really, as we don't really have set dates with Tournament stuff because of my sporadic schedule and the the departments. The only issue I have is that I would really prefer it to not affect the Tournament in anyway or happen close to it. The plan was for this Tournament to run much smoother than the last, and increase the people's faith in it. An an explosion happening would just cause any possibility of another Tournament to be nearly impossible without the abdication of the current Minister afterwards. :p Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Adding on to what Lyss said, I would prefer if Jack's plans don't affect the Yule Ball that much as to not affect some plans I have. LittleRedCrazyHood 01:55, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Talk Bubbles I can fix them tomorrow, but until then, I'm really busy, and my activity's gone down a bit, so if you give me a day, I'll be sure to do what I can. :) “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” EasyBubbles and Muggle Studies Hey Bond! Colin687 here. I was wondering if you might check out my blog on EasyBubbles. I thought maybe you'd like to add it to the Starting Guide? Also, I was wondering about Muggle Studies. I've noticed Aly hasn't been posting, and I'm not really sure why, but I've tried asking her before and she hadn't said anything. Also there's not a lot of people posting there, so I was wondering if maybe you could give me some help with that? I'm trying to make it pretty interesting by using a character who's so much like a student. Colin 687 ~ Edits 23:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Raven for Prof. Kinsel Community Corner Hello Bond, Colin here! I have a suggestion for something I'd like to possibilly see done to the Community-corner, and I was wondering what you (with the rest of the Bcrats I've sent this owl to) would think? I understand how the Community-corner works for us now, putting all of the latest updates in their individual sections, and maybe it's just me, maybe not, but sometimes I have trouble knowing which one is the newest one whenever I check it (also mine sometimes tells me a thousand times, even after I check it). So I was wondering what you thought if maybe after a new update is given, that you would add a time stamp? With this being used, I think it would be easier for users to see which update is the newest one and also the editors of the community-corner could make up a number of days until a message should be deleted from a section (I was thinking 15 or 20?). Also I think maybe it'd be a good idea for the community-corner to have an archives page, however that's not nearly as needed with there being accesibility to the history portion. I know that this could all be accessed with the history portion under edit, but I think it would be easier? Anyway, please let me know what you think :) ... Thank you Colin 687 ~ Edits 04:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Another policy may be needed, I fear I feel railroaded, again regrettably over a weekend, by Chrysiee's constant pushing for her 'Banshee' idea to be approved. She created a char before there was a Forum, a category before it was authorised, and then proceeded to set up a page with all her points and a grid for the Admins to vote Yes or No, because I rather foolishly said we needed to talk about it among the Admins and Bcrats. I think we may therefore have to draw up an official position on the length of time applications for 'new ideas' need to be looked at, and to clarify that the discussion among the Admins will not be laid out on a public page. Alex Jiskran 23:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Would you be able to make it to the chat. I need to speak with you. Thanks! Re: It won't work because of the thing I wanted to tell you so i'll just owl this. I don't think I can do teaching right now. I have a lot of college work to do and its not fitting in my schedule, I may be able to return to teaching but right now it isn't a good fit. I hope you understand! Hufflepuff Dormitories There's been a mixed sex RP going on here - that precedent worries me. Alex Jiskran 19:58, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Owls I could definitely take over the spot from Aly. My teacher for the older years, Kapil Morrison would take over. Thanks for the owl, by the way :) Colin 687 ~ Edits 20:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat Me, Lissy and Jisk kinda were brainstorming some stuff in chat. Could you look at it: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChrysieeBoo_Lovely/sandbox#April_banshee_chat 23:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Ishmael Cahill Bond, Alga sent me an Owl saying he's planning to combine or condense all his chars (histories and abilities as I understand it) into this one. This seems like an idea I feel should be discouraged, but I'd value your perspective. Alex Jiskran 18:12, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hufflepuff Dorms mixed gender RP Sorry to be a pain, Bond, but I don't think you told me where you stand on this. I'd like to know, so if I'm alone in caring I'll leave it alone. :P Alex Jiskran 18:36, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Wrong Link Dear Bond em7, Above Jiskran gave you link to Ishmael Cahill. I gave him the wrong link, the character is Isaac Cahill. I want to combine all my characters beause I just want one character to roleplay with. I don't use many of my characters so I felt that I could just combine some aspects of their life stories into just one character. From, Algamicagrat (talk to me!) 20:19, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I had an idea So, Lyss and Soey and I noticed there are no daycare/adoption services in the Wizarding world... and we were hoping to start one in Hogsmeade!:D or Diagon Alley or something... Whatever place you think it best, really. What do you say? I'm positive one of my current characters would love to run one, and it's a wonderful things for in-character job opportunities! Pleeease owl back! Lissy (Owl Me!) 00:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm kind of thinking both? Daycare and orphanage/adoption center. Maybe it'd be best near the Ministry? I'd also think this would be extremely cool to rp children, like lili and beau if he were younger, and blaise and val... Except Val would need like, 24/7 hour surveillance :p (-that was a joke. Probably.) Soey and I think we have some characters to work it, like Rose or Isa for me, and Adelaide for him. No doubt it'd be easy to find others! :) Childcare I'm assuming you read and disagreed with my difficulties, as expressed on Lissy's talkpage, Bond. Alex Jiskran 13:31, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Yay! thanks:D I'll get started on it tomorrow.... actually it is tomorrow.... wait isn't it like six am where you are? Did you know people can't properly learn before ten am? Or are you going to work? I'm shutting up now. 13:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) It isn't like it's being ran by a couple of muggles! They can easily do a few things. Isolate said child, make sure they don't hurt anybody, and try to keep them busy. But really, they're acting as the parents while their parents are at work. They can't control it, no 'parent', actual or not, can. It can be disaster waiting to happen whether they're with their parents or not, I wouldn't thinm it made that much of a difference. Lissy (Owl Me!) 13:43, February 27, 2014 (UTC) New discussion User_blog:Jiskran/Canon_and_compatible_with_canon. And on a lighter note - User_blog:Jiskran/In_a_blinding_flash. Charie Will you check my charie again. Jade Nunez. Adult. I added a lot of info on her for the background. I also put which subject. ¤I am me, and that is who I want to be¤ (talk) 22:56, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello Upon noticing we're an RB short, I nominated Belle. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 23:56, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Lil Bundles I had finished it today, Red approved and everything. I figure soon enough I might just delete one of my characters and make an orphan... to get things started :D Lissy (Owl Me!) 03:33, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Harbinger of Death Hey, Bondy! I was wondering was there a charrie on the wiki that was a "Harbinger of death." I wanted to know because I've seen it on the wiki and I forgot where... 23:23, February 28, 2014 (UTC)